newgenerationprettycurefandomcom-20200213-history
Aoki Hyouka
Aoki Hyouka, created by Phineasmon302, is Pop and Aoki Reika's future daughter and heir to the throne of Märchenland in her time. She can become a fairy named Sherbet (シャーベット Shābetto), and in this form ends her sentences in "~de arimasu wa". Like her mother, she is a Pretty Cure, by the alias of Cure Honor (キュアホナー Kyua Honā). Personality Hyouka is usually polite and friendly like her mother, and very no-nonsense and "old Japan"-type like both of her parents, but has a bit of a bossy streak and is quite stubborn concerning her ideals, not to the point of being rebellious though still leading to mild conflict on occasions. Like her father, Hyouka can easily become flustered when complimented. History Relationships Hyouka appears to be in good terms with both of her parents and her biological aunt; she enjoys the company of her mother and admires her father, aspiring to grow up to be just like him. The other Smile Cures also took turns in taking care of her when she was little, and while she loves all of them, her favorite is, obviously, "Aunt Nao", with "Aunt Yoi" a close second behind. Cure Honor "Shinshin, falling and gathering, a clear mind! Cure Honor!" しんしんと降りつもる明晰な頭脳！キュアホナー！ Shinshin to furitsumoru meiseki na zunō! Kyua Honā! Cure Honor (キュアホナー Kyua Honā) is Hyouka's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she is similar in many ways to her mother as Cure Beauty, but appears to make a more constant use of the swordswomanship skills she learned from both of her parents. Like her mother, Cure Honor has the power of Ice, and her primary attack is Honor Snowstorm. As Cure Honor, Hyouka fights alongside Shinji/Cure Bliss and Madeleine/Cure Marvel, and the three of them, plus Madeleine's younger brother Arata and Yayoi's twin sons Yuu and Jou, are trying to find more members for the budding next generation of the Smile Pretty Cures. Appearance In human form, Hyouka has pale skin, long and straight brown hair with white and yellow flower hairclips and worn in a low ponytail, and dark blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a long-sleeved button-up blue top, resembling the top part of a kimono, over a short light yellow dress trimmed with lace, and blue sandals. As Sherbet, she has pale blue fur, with darker blue wing-shaped markings near her eyes, and orange hair worn in the same style as in her human form, and wears a lacy white collar around her neck. In both forms she has pale blue curled ears and a long, bushy orange fox tail much like her father's. As Cure Honor, her hair grows to about ankle-length and tints orange like her tail, tying itself in low braided twintails with braids held back by angel wing hairclips in front of her face. There is also a small ponytail held back by a braid on top of her head. Her outfit is similar to that of Cure Beauty's, but with long sleeves and a single coat-tail as well as no wings on her tiara. Etymology Aoki (青木) - Ao (青) means "blue", while Ki (木) means "wood" or "tree". Hyouka (ひょうか) / Sherbet - Her human first name's kanji writing is 氷菓, meaning "frozen treat" (which a sherbet is), a reference to Cure Beauty's ice element and the edible thematic of Candy and Pop's names. Category:Cures Category:Phineasmon302's Characters